The Best is Yet to Come
by meowkittehmeow
Summary: Sequel to What about Now. What happens when Bella wants to be changed, and then Victoria shows up?
1. Chapter 1

_**The Best is Yet to Come**_

_**The sequel to "What about Now"**_

**Chapter 1: Forever and Always.**

**A/N: Okay so here it is, the sequel to "What about Now", Bella and Emmett are continuing their life together; the hard ships marriage is having on them. Note to readers: If you have not yet read the Sam and Leah story posted on our page, you will be confused. We have wound both stories together, so as something happens in one it will happen in the other with more detail. **

**And to let you all know, I apparently abuse my co-author, oh and I don't own Twilight or any of the songs used, because if I did, Emmett would totally be mine. I would have to share, but he would be mine, ha-ha. On with this awesome story, don't forget to R&R**

**Emmett POV**

It was a warm spring night. Bella and I were on our way home from our honey moon, we had decided to make a quick stop in Texas to visit Alice and Jazz. For six weeks, Bella and I spent the most romantic nights on our own private island that I rented. We were way out in the middle of nowhere, Golf of Mexico. Bella was dying to see Alice before we went to back to Forks, Washington. At that moment though I couldn't believe it had been six weeks since Bella walked down that aisle.

_**[Flash back begins.]**_

_It was early on March fourth. We had picked this date because Alice said there would plenty of snow on the ground and it would flurry most of the day. Just like we wanted it. If it wasn't for Jazz I would have lost my mind by now. I was marring the girl of my dreams. Today was not only to honor Bella and I getting married but also to honor the ones we lost. We had a minute saved during the reception for Edward, if it wasn't for him I wouldn't have Bells to marry today. _

_I just got back from my hunt, Alice wouldn't let me near the house, and so Jazz and I were at a hotel. I took my shower and put my tux on just in time for there to be a knock at my door. I took one step, this room was really small. I knew it was most likely my other groom man, Jacob Black. _

"_Hey Jake, how ya feeling?" Last night Jake got shit face drunk, at my bachelor party! Man he was funny too, good entertainment. _

"_Emmett do we have to yell?" I let out a booming laugh._

"_Jake, I'm using my inside voice." Oh man this was funny, he had a wicked hang over. "Maybe we should think before we get drunk, HA!" Ah, yes, Jake. Yup ever since he moved on from Bella, we've been pals, and god he is a funny one. He had this pained expression on his face. "How did Emily like seeing you drunk?"__**(A/N: Confused? You would probably need to read our Sam and Leah story. It will explain all.)**__ He scowled at me so I dropped that touchy subject. Man I would hate to be this guy. "Jake, would you like Jazz to help you feel more sober and your headache go away?" I didn't want to admit it, but I did feel bad for this guy. _

"_Please…" he said in a low whimper. Even though I didn't need to, I screamed for Jazz and watched poor Jakes face, but it was funny._

"_JJAASSPPEERR!!!" Jazz came in from the bathroom. "Help Jake, he has a wicked hang over." I laughed and this time Jazz did too. Finding it just as funny as I funny as I did. Jazz helped him out and then Jake was all smiles again._

"_You ready or what? I'm so happy for you guys. You're so perfect for Bella. You know what I noticed? She looks at you the same way she looked at Edward. Ahhh so cute together, perfect for one another. Your ying and yang but in a good way, meant for each other."He finally stopped, I swear sometimes I think this kid is on crack. I knew though without a single doubt in my mind I was ready for today. _

"_Jake you have no idea how ready I am to be with Bella, forever. Bring it on, she is mine forever. No one can take her away from me." Something hit Jake then. "Hey Jake, you okay man?" At that point he looked down at his shoes._

"_Ummm, well…Did you memorize your vows?" I didn't need to be a mind reader to know that was not the intended question. _

"_Of course, but that was not your first question. What was it? Ask me." All of a sudden o was a little afraid to know._

"_You're not going to get mad, right?" I shook my head no. "Is Bella going to change? I mean like you, are you going to change her?" _

"_Possibly, one day. That's what she wants. But we haven't really talked about it." His expression lifted with that answer. Jazz came into the room, with a pained expression. "What's the matter Jazz? I know I don't have anything on my shirt. Unless Jake put it there." I looked at Jake and smirked. _

"_No, it isn't that. Emm, you're just giving off so much love and lust and happiness all at once. It's killing me, I can't even think." I let out another booming laugh, I really couldn't help it. _

"_Hey, I'm sorry man. But it's not my fault Bella's making the happiest person in the world. I've never been so happy, so excited ever in my existence." I was smiling ear to ear. I looked like a five year old let lose in a candy store with a hundred dollars in his hands. _

"_Yeah, that's great. And I'm happy for you, I guess. Can you just tone it down a bit? Your really killing me here buddy. A slow and painful death too." Jake and I looked at each other and laughed. _

"_Okay Jazz I will try." This guy was funny too. Try, I'm not evening going to try. Jake looked down at his watch, his eyes widened in horror. _

"_Dude, we got go. NOW! We might be late!"Jake was staring to get on my nerves._

"_Jake calm yourself, trust me, we won't be late. They can't start without us being there." I winked at him grabbing my coat and the three corsages. Jasper had picked them up on the way back from the hunt this morning. They were whit lilies, they would look great against our black tuxes. We headed out the door only to find a black hummer stretch limo waiting for us. With a gentlemen, driver, standing at the opened door wearing a classic black tux. The only difference between his and ours was that ours had the tails._

"_Good morning, Mrs. Alice Cullen sent me to pick you up for the Cullen-Swan Wedding. Are you gentlemen ready?" We made our way down the stairs, in awe, and right into the limo. "Mrs. Cullen had the limo stocked with wine, beer, soda, chips, and some fruit. Enjoy." He shut the door. Why the hell would she stock the limo? I was surprised by the limo, Jazz brought his evening car to drive us to the wedding. Oh well it was nice. Then it came to me, hang over Jacob would probably be hungry. What a smart Alice. Jake started in on the food._

"_Jake…" I said through clenched teeth, to get my point across. "…DO. NOT. GET. ANYTHING. ON. THAT. TUX. UNDERSTAND?" With fear in his eyes and a mouth full of food, he shook his head. "Good." As we grew closer to the house, I could see the pink, black, and white streamers and balloons all the way up the driveway. Those are the wedding colors, and Alice even has lights to match those colors, for when it got dark out. _

_When we pulled up to the front of the house there were three horse and buggies decorated with the same colors. Two of those buggies said "Guest", the other said "Bridal Party"; meant for the grooms and the groom's men and then the bride and the brides maids. Since the actual ceremony was far back in the woods, in a little meadow, where a stream was close enough a human could hear. Sure enough the snow began to flurry around the buggies just as Alice said it would. This was magical, it was without a doubt the best wedding in my life, in my existence. _

_The limo driver opened the door for us, and we were greeted by Carlisle. "Alice wants you on the buggy and out to the meadow, only after the guest buggies leaves. The guests have been seated and the music starts, may the groom's men walk down the aisle." Carlisle eyed me, I had a grin ear to ear._

"_Hey, I know. Yesterday was the rehearsal, I think I remember." Carlisle shook his head._

"_Right, that's right, just making sure you remember." He was just as excited as I was for this day. He couldn't wait for Bella to be an "official" member of this family. He said he knew form the day he met her that she would never leave the family, he loved her just like a daughter. "You remembered the rings?" Like I would forget._

"_Oh-shit, I forgot them!" He looked at me with a bewildered expression. I pulled out the little pink silk pouch that held our wedding bands, meant to match the engagement ring I had made for her; the one she wore every day since I gave it to her, even to school. _

_On the guest buggies, which were already full with at least 40 people. Renee and Phil who looked happy and proud. Renee had tears in her eyes, tears of joy. Along with them was most of the wolf pack including Sam looking lonely without Leah by his side. Across from him was Emily, no one looked into her eyes; they looked hurt, sad but happy too. She now had Jake and they were cute together. I think that will be the next wedding I attend. School and family friends were seated, waiting for the buggy to move. I spotted the Denali coven among them too. "Time to go," Jake said in my ear; I was off to my buggy and then off to the meadow._

_Ha, this made my day. Were Jake stood was a puddle of water, I guess you can say he was too hot for the snow. That will look funny at the ceremony, but I'm sure there was aisle, a silk run and I'm sure it reached to the altar too. We loaded into the "bridal party" buggy and left. I took one last glance at the house to see if I could sneak a peek at Bella, but she wasn't close enough to any windows for me to see. _

_The path to the meadow was set up just like our first date. Pink and white rose petals were spread along the path. Pink, black, and white silk streamers, just like the ones in the drive way, were around the trees. Candles in little votives that were lit, on the path, bolted to the trees, and hung from the trees. Only Alice would even have the wax colored pink, black, and white. One detail towards the end of the path took me by shook. It was something that I didn't remember talking about it or Bella telling me about it. Black and white framed pictures hung from the trees with candles around them. The pictures were of Bella and I, in stages of our relationship. They were during some moments when I thought we were alone; pictures of us talking, of us walking hand in hand, of us laughing together, of us hugging, of us cuddling on the couch, and of us kissing in the woods. One stood out though, it was my favorite, it was a side profile picture of Bella and I. My hands were wrapped around her waist holding her close; her hands were on my shoulders. She was looking up at me, her eyes closed and a smile on her face; my forehead rested on hers, my eyes closed as well and a small smile on my face. This picture showed me how love was 'blind', our eyes were closed, yet we both were smiling as if I had just cracked a joke about how clumsy Bella is. This picture would go in our room at a later date. Jacob pulled me out of my thoughts "look how beautiful this is," he was right. The chairs were covered in silk wrappings. The aisle had a white runner, silk, and pink and white rose petals. Candles continued down the aisle, the guest were seated. At the end stood a white wooden arbor, which also had roses twisted all the way up and down. And a small platform where the priest would stand._

"_Good afternoon, Mr. Cullen." I looked to my right and the priest stood there with his bible. "Congratulations, today is your big day, you made it." I laughed; at least this guy could joke around!_

"_Hello again," he looked at me funny. "What?!" I asked with a little nervousness in my voice._

"_Are you nervous?" Ahhh, no buddy I'm not._

"_Yes, I'm marring the women of my dreams; I think I have the right to be nervous." He shook his head, agreeing with me. The music of an orchestra cued our entrance, the priest first then Jacob and Jasper. Me, I went last. As soon as I started down the aisle I knew Bella would be here very soon. I made my way down to the altar, when I came to the front, Esme was there to give me a gentle hug; quietly sobbing tears that would not shed. "I love you mommy." She looked up at me with her eyes wide with love._

"_I love you too, my son." Carlisle took Esme by the arm and led her to seat. I took my place at the altar, the music continued; Renee started down the aisle as the mother of the bride. Then was Leah, after her break up with Jacob, Bella was there for her, she helped her through her tough time before she started dating Sam again. Bella of course asked her to be a braids maid; they had grown close, Leah could only depend on Bella to be a best friend; she had no one else. Then was Alice and she practically danced the aisle. They both had a floor length gown, pink with a black ribbon that wrapped around the bust line, and tied in the back. Alice picked these out and they fit the weddings colors perfect. Because of the cold weather, Alice had a jacket custom made; they were plain white and stopped at the bust line. The ironic thing, is that neither one of them could actually feel the cold. My smile widen knowing Bella comes down next._

_The small orchestra that sat off to the side of the guest began to play a different song, the instrumental portion of the Christmas Canon by the Trans-Siberian Orchestra. The guest stood waiting to see Bella. She came to the front of the aisle and I could not believe the goddess that stood, waiting to come to me. My Bella, she was beautiful, her dress was a long sleeved princess ball gown. It was traditional white, at the end of her sleeves, as well around the collar line and at the bottom of the dress, was lined in a soft pink fur. The color was the same as the braids maids and the ribbons on the trees. Her veil was part of her train leading down to the floor. I knew that was Alice's idea because Bella would be afraid to trip. She had a tiara that was white and pink rhinestones, which held her veil in place. Her hair was left down, and curled into big ringlets. She slowly made her way to me, Charlie on her arm. She had a bouquet that was mostly made up of white lilies, and pink roses, wrapped in pink and white ribbon. She finally made it to me, Charlie placed her hand in mine, and I took it with honor. He looked at me serious, "take care of my Bells," I nodded. "Yes sir, I will." The music cut and the priest was ready to begin the ceremony, which was fine by me. _

_Before this day even started Bella and I agreed, we would state our own vows as well as state the traditional vows. We wanted to make sure we got point of this day across, that we love each other and will spend forever together. _

"_Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony. We are here to celebrate their union and to honor their commitment to one another. Today, Emmett and Isabella proclaim their love to the world and we rejoice with them…" I was lost in Bella's eyes and barely listened to him. Before I knew he was explaining to the crowd what would happen next. "…Both Emmett and Isabella have decided to recite vows that they have written for each other and then the traditional wedding vows followed by the exchanging of rings. Emmett, would you please start." I turned to Bella, and looked in the gorgeous brown eyes, that seemed to twinkle more than usual today. _

"_Bella, ever since I met you, I knew loving you wouldn't be hard. I'm gonna be here for you baby. And I'll be a man of my word. Speak the language in a voice that you have never heard, I want to sleep with you forever. In a cabin by a meadow where the wild beasts warm. We'll follow the rainbow. Wherever the four winds blow and there'll be a new day comin' your way, I'm gonna be here for you from now on. This you know somehow. You've been stretched to the limits but it's alright now. And I'm gonna make you this promise; if there's life after this I'm gonna be there to meet you with a warm, wet kiss. Yes I am. I want to make a lifetime of memories; I'll earn trust makin' memories of us." I touched my fingertips to her cheek, making her blush; a small smile came to my face. I caught the tears, which rolled down her cheeks, with my fingers. "Bella, have I told you lately that I love you? Have I told you there's no one else above you? There's a love that's divine. And it's yours and it's mine, god Bella I love you so much. I set out on a narrow way, many years ago. Hoping I would find true love along the broken road but I got lost a time or two. Wiped my brow and kept pushing through, I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you. Every long lost dream led me to where you are. Others who broke my heart, they were like northern stars, pointing me on my way into your loving arms. This much I know is true, that God blessed the broken road that led me straight to you. Yes He did. I think about the years I spent, just passing through. I'd like to have the time I lost, and give it back to you. But you just smile and take my hand, you've been there, you understand. It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true, I have you for forever. But now I'm just rolling home into my lover's arms. Our love is unconditional; we knew it from the start. I see it in your eyes. You can feel it from my heart, from here on after let's stay the way we are right now. And share all the love and laughter that a lifetime will allow. I cross my heart, and promise to give all I've got to give, to make all your dreams come true, in all the world, you'll never find a love as true as mine. You will always be the miracle that makes my life complete and as long as there's still breath in me…"Bella let at a little giggle knowing how silly that sounded, I didn't need to breath. "…I'll make yours just as sweet. As we look into the future, it's as far as we can see. So let's make each tomorrow be the best that it can be." I cupped my right hand to her left cheek, feeling the hot tears that rolled down her cheek. She leaned into my hand and smiled up at me with her big brown eyes. "I love you my angel, forever and always." If I could cry, I would be in tears, Bella was. She sniffed, trying to hold in the rest of her tears. Alice was right there to hand her a tissue. She took in a deep, shaky breath. It was her turn to recite hers. _

"_Bella, would you please continue with your vows." Bella shook her head, to the priest, and looked up at me with a breath taking smile. __**(A/N: No pun intended.) **_

"_I finally found someone, someone to share my life. I finally found the one to be with every night. 'Cause whatever I do, it's just got to be you, my life has just begun. I finally found someone that knocks me off my feet. I finally found the one that makes me feel complete. This time it's different, it's all because of you. 'I love you', was all you had to say to take my breath away. It's better than it's ever been, my love for you. _

_The whispers in the morning of my love saying sweet nothings. As I look in your eyes I hold on to your body and feel each move you make. Your voice is warm and tender, a love that I could not forsake. 'Cause I am your lady and you are my man. Whenever you reach for me I'll do all that I can. Lost is how I'm feeling lying in your arms. When the world outside's too much to take. That all ends when I'm with you, even though there may be times it seems I'm far away. Never wonder where I am 'cause I am always by your side. Baby, only yours. We're heading for something, somewhere I've never been. Sometimes I am frightened but I'm ready to learn of the power of love." Her tears streamed down her cheeks and she struggled to keep her composure, she was so beautiful confessing her love for me. Once again, I took my right hand to her left cheek; with my thumb I caressed her cheek bone trying to wipe away the tears. She continued through her tears._

"_Emmett, oh my Emmy-Bear, loneliness has always been a friend of mine; I'm leavin' my life in your hands. People say I'm crazy and that I am blind, risking it all in a glance and how you got me blind is still a mystery. I can't get you out of my head. I don't care what is written in your history as long as you're here with me. I don't care who you are; where you're from; what you did, as long as you love me. When you look into my eyes what you did and where you're comin' from, I don't care, as long as you love me, baby. And then you will see, the morning will come and everyday will be bright as the sun. All of your fears cast them on me; I just want you to see. I'll be your cloud up in the sky. I'll be your shoulder when you cry. I'll hear your voice when you call me. I am your angel and when all hope is gone, I'm here no matter how far you are, I'm near. It makes no difference who you are. I am your angel. I'm your angel." Was she trying to convince herself? _

"_I know you are my angel no matter what happens." Well I was going to pay hell from Alice. I interrupted Bella from her vows. She smiled at me. My hand found Bella's face once again, and instead of leaning into my hand, she turned her head and kissed the inside of my hand. _

"_I love you, my Emmy-Bear, forever and always." Our vows were finished; the priest looked at us with a smile. _

"_Please join hands as we recite the traditional vows. We will start with Emmett. Emmett Cullen, do you take Isabella Swan to be your lawful wedded wife to live together in marriage. Do you promise to love, comfort, honor and keep her for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health. And forsaking all others, be faithful only to her so long as you both shall live?" Here was my part I was waiting for, those two words that bonded us together, forever._

"_I do." I smiled softly at her. I took the white gold wedding band that was encircled with diamonds from Jazz. I took Bella's left hand ring finger. I slowly slid the ring down to were here engagement ring sat and as I did I said, "with this ring, I thee wed; with all my love, I do thee give." _

"_And you, Isabella Swan, do you take Emmett Cullen to be your lawful wedded husband to live together in marriage. Do you promise to love, comfort, honor and keep him for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health. And forsaking all others, be faithful only to him so long as you both shall live?" She looked at me and tilted her head._

"_I do." She sniffled, with a huge loving smile spread across her face. She turned around to Alice. She handed Bella a matching white gold band, she took my left hand in her small hands. She noticed the difference in our hand size and chuckled. She took a deep breath. "With this ring, I thee wed; with all my love, I do thee give." _

"_Emmett and Isabella, you have given and pledged your promises to each other, and have declared your everlasting love by giving and receiving rings. By the authority vested in me by the State of Washington, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Oh I did kiss her, she clasped her hands behind my neck, and I gently picked her up by the waist and crushed my lips onto hers. She was so cold, but she wanted the wedding in March, outside. And I being this cold didn't help either, but she was still warm to me. My hot little Bella. God I love her so much. I placed Bella back down to her feet. I offered her my hand as the orchestra started back up. We went traditional on this one; they played the Wedding March-Recessional by __Mendelssohn__. We made our way back up the aisle to the horse and buggy that now read "just married". I helped Bella into the back, we waved as we left; we would see everyone shortly at the reception. _

_**[End flashback]**_

A warm hand touched my shoulder and stayed there. I moved my hand to hers knowing it was Bella's; that alone brought me out of my day-dream.

"What are thinking about?" Bella's sweet voice came into my head. I held her hand, led her to my lap and pulled her against my chest. I took her sweet smell in; I love the way she smelt.

"I was remembering in our wedding." She sighed. "I wish we could go back and re-live that day; it was the best day of my existence. Well and that night, but I can re-live that moment almost every night." I smirked, thinking about it. She giggled and playfully slapped my arm. "What?! You are my wife now, you are _Mrs. Emmett Cullen. _I think I have the right to talk about my beautiful and all the beautiful things she does to me." Bella blushed a very deep maroon color.

"Oh-yes I know, have I ever told I love how much you say my name, _Mrs. Emmett Cullen?" _I looked at her with the most loving smile. "Emmett, I love you forever and always." I looked at her and sighed, putting my head on top of hers.

"I love you too, forever and always. You are _mine_. **(A/N: Not meant to sound abusive. Not like how I abuse my co-author.) **I will never break your heart or make you cry." She looked at me, very serious. "Bella, babe?" I couldn't break my promise now. I never wanted to be the cause of her tears, and sure enough a tear gently rolled down her cheek. I caught it with my finger and quickly brushed it away. "Bella? Please tell me what I did. Please?" I asked her with pleading eyes.

"Emmett, it's…its nothing really." She took in a deep shaky breath. "I'm just over thinking something. I really, really am." She exhaled trying to calm herself.

"Baby, cupcake, please just tell me. You can tell me anything, I promise I won't get mad." I cupped her cheek and made her look at me. I leaned so we were just inches apart, "please baby." Knowing my breath would caress her face and make her tell me what was on her mind. She sighed in defeat, I win.

"Well, you tell me that you love me, forever and always…" I interrupted her.

"Of-course cupcake, I do; do you want me to prove that I love you. Right now?" I wiggled my eye brows, leaning closer; my hopes to turn her on.

"Ahhh, Emm, no. Not right now, maybe tonight. We need to talk." Oh- man, she's making me wait, not fair. I shook my head and she continued. "Well, will you have me for, forever?" She was losing me here. I knew she could see the confusion in my face. "Emmett are you going to change me or what?" Relief flooded me.

"Oh Bella, baby you are my life; of course I will. We will talk to more about this with Carlisle. But baby I promise you, you will be like me." I kissed the top of her forehead. "Hey Bells, can we go to bed now?" I asked her very serious.

"Emm," she whined, "I need to eat, and you should go for a hunt." She said as she traced under my eyes. For the past two or even three weeks I have neglected my hunting to be with Bella more. "Emmett admit it, you have neglected your hunting just as much as I have neg…" I interrupted her with a passionate kiss. I pulled away and laughed, because I knew I was neglecting my thirst. I also knew Bella would be pissed because I interrupted her. "Okay, I'm going to go eat and take a shower, plus start packing our bags." We left to go home in Forks in two days. "You, well you go hunt." She pointed out towards the wooded area.

"But Bella baby…" I began to whine, I knew she hated it when I tried to protest her decisions. She touched her index finger to my nose.

"Well, maybe if you would go already you'll be back in time to join me." I liked the idea of that one. I stood up from the chair with Bella still cradled against me chest and gently sat her back down. I smiled lovingly at her. "Now, my Emmy-Bear run off and please hurry back to my waiting arms." She sighed; I lifted her chin gently and gave her quick kiss on the lips. I leaned over and whispered in her ear, "I love you Bella." I turned around and took off running. As I hit the wooded border I heard her say, "I love you too Emmett."

**A/N: So, there's chapter one. And my co-author just happens to be my BFF & she now has an account xoxoshortie92xoxo2. R&R please.**


	2. Love will Never End

**Chapter Two: Love Will Never End**

**A/N: Oh man, I'm so sorry for the long wait. School is really getting to me, an analytical essay, you bet; English project, you bet! So no time to write, I'm trying but, here it is! Oh by the way, I don't own anything, well I'm still willing to pay whatever to own Emmett, but she won't budge...don't own any songs. However though, this plot is mine, the idea is too, take it and we will have to talk (*wink, wink). Now on with this story, I've talked enough! **

**Chapter Two**

**Bella POV**

"I love you too, Emmett." Was the last thing I said as he took off. I stood slowly, I hated when he had to leave me to hunt, but it was necessary; just as necessary as it is for me to eat. Which it reminded me _I _needed to eat. I went into the kitchen; which Alice had properly stocked with enough food for a month. But we were only staying a week. _What a waste. _I must remind myself before we leave to donate the rest to the local food pantry. I shut the door with my yogurt in hand, and jumped. Alice was standing right there. "Oh-man Alice, what are you doing? Trying to kill me!" She just looked at me wide eyes, blank stare, she was having a vision. "Alice, earth to Alice!" She shook her head.

"Sorry." She murmured. "It's just, well…hmmm, how about I tell you when Emm gets home. And, great idea about the donation. You're going to help so many people. What a good girl you are." She patted my head and skipped out of the room. What did she want to talk about? And why couldn't she tell me without Emmett here? It must be that bad. Oh-man what if the Volturi are coming for me? But why so soon? I wonder if they found out Emm and me getting married. I started to panic I put the yogurt in the counter, not even hungry anymore. I wondered how long it would have to take for Emmett to get home. I started to feel calm, Jasper walked out from around the corner. "Hey Jazz," I murmured.

"Bella, you're really worried darlin', is everything okay?" Jazz looked at me with concern in his eyes.

"Well Alice told me that she needed to talk to Emmett and I together." He shook his head at me, wanting to know more. "Well what does she need to tell us, that she can't tell _just _ me. So it's obvious that it's that bad. I don't know maybe I'm just jumping to conclusions." Now he looked at me with confusion.

"Alice?" He said, no more than a whisper, not knowing what I meant. Alice skipped into the room and went straight to Jasper's side. "Darlin' sweetheart, what did you tell Bella?" He looked down at her; she had her 'I'm innocent' smile plastered to her face.

"What do you mean? The only thing I said was when Emm came home I needed to talk to them. I'm not just going to tell Bella. They are married now, and besides this involves both of them." I opened my mouth to protest but Jasper started to talk.

"Well, I guess that's fair. Your right Alice." Damn Alice, everyone knows she's always right.

"UGH! Damn you Alice!" All she could do was giggle, which made me even more upset. I turned around to stomp out of the kitchen and toward the living room. I plopped down on the couch and started to flip through the channels. I was no longer excited about that shower with Emmett; I just wanted him to get home so that damn little pixie could tell me what she saw. I thought about the last time I was this upset with this women.

_**[Flashback begins] **_

_ I was in the Cullen house. It was the day of my wedding; I was finally getting married to Emmett. _

_ "Alice, please knock it off!" Between running to me and then back to the decorations. She had my dress ready but she was still doing my hair. "Alice, calm yourself, she will be here. You told her 10, it's only nine. I'm sure Sam won't let her be late." I sighed in frustration; Alice was so worried that Leah would not be here in time. She had an hour and I knew she would not be late. "Damn you Alice, you can make me so mad!" I threw my hands up in frustration. She continued to work on the ringlet curls; I started to think happier thoughts, of Emmett and me on our honeymoon. Until Alice interrupted my peaceful thoughts. _

_ "BELLA, she's not here yet!" Alice practically yelled at me._

_ "She will be here Alice, it's only been five minutes, and god you're more nervous than I am. Who's the one getting married?" I glared at Alice, oh put then she gave me those damn puppy dog eyes. "I'm sorry Alice; I didn't mean to yell at you. Come here." I gave her a hug and she went to working on my hair. _

_**[Flashback Ends]**_

"Bella you can't possibly stay mad at me forever." I came back to reality and looked up at Alice. She was standing over me giving me those damn puppy dog eyes. Well she was right, I couldn't.

"Come here, your right." I stood up and gave her a hug.

"You're right, I'm always right." She smiled warmly. "I'm going back upstairs, please get yourself something to eat." As soon as she said that my stomach rumbled. I sighed and headed back to the kitchen. I laughed to myself on how Alice never did get anything wrong. Before I even knew what was happening I tripped. Leave it to me to trip over my own two feet. Two, very strong and cool arms caught me right before my face hit the floor.

"Falling for me again, babe?" _Emmett_ whispered into my ear.

"Apparently, it's either that or my face really wanted to meet Jazz and Alice's beautiful hardwood floors." I said with as much sarcasm as my voice would allow.

"Hmm, well that's not happening on my watch." He said, standing me back up but never letting go of my waist. "Geez Bells, I can't leave you for more than a couple of hours without you almost getting hurt." He shook his head with disappointment.

"Sorry," I murmured, he kissed my forehead.

"Don't be, after all it's not really your fault. So what were you going to do before I caught you my cupcake." He gently squeezed me before he let go of me. Walking towards the kitchen, waving me to follow him.

"Well, I was coming in here to get something to eat." He looked at me, very confused.

"I thought you were supposed to do that while I went o hunt. Do you not remember our agreement? We both, well, eat, and then I get play time in the shower." He said the last part wiggling his eyebrows.

"It would have worked out if it wasn't for Alice. She said that she needed to talk to us." Confusion came to his face.

"Well, cant it wait, please…" he looked at me with pleading eyes.

"Don't ask me, ask that damn little pixie running around." I said opening the refrigerator and taking out that first yogurt I had, but was too upset to eat it. I shut the door and gasped loudly. That damn pixie was _right_ there. "God Alice!" my heart was racing. Damn this woman.

"Yes, I do want to talk to the both of you. Yes it was about a vision. It concerns Bella, and us leaving here to go back to Forks, now." She said this calmly, this still sounded bad to me, now worst than before.

"Alice, you need to give us more information. I mean, is Bella in harm's way? Does she need a protector…" Emmett looked down at me and winked. "…Why do we all have to leave, right now?" Emmett was always so straight forward with what was on his mind.

"Yes, she is, we need to be there with Carlisle and Esme, so we need to leave like pronto." Oh-man, I felt my heart race as Alice said that last line. I was in harm's way, _well isn't it always you. _I felt my knees becoming weaker at that moment. It all hit me, _someone _was coming after _me_.

"Who?" It was barely a whisper, but I knew they all heard me.

"Well, you might want to sit down. You're looking a little on the pale side. I didn't care if I was standing or sitting this damn pixie is going to tell me, NOW!

"ALICE!!" I screamed and then through clench teeth I continued the question. "Who the hell is it?" Everyone looked shocked, which made me feel a little bad. But Emmett was home, and I don't think it really matters whether I'm standing or sitting, she just needs to tell me! So I lightened the mood, I joked around. "I'm sure you didn't see that one coming now did you Alice." I smiled at her. Emm laughed, Jazz was on literally on the floor laughing, and in between those fits of laughter, he said, "she didn't see it, but I sure as hell felt it coming." I let out a laugh, "Now really, tell me the truth."

"Well if you must know, it's Victoria." All the laughter stopped, and Emmett came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist protectively. My knees began to give out and the world around me became black. I never hit the floor though. _Victoria,_ she's back, why? It's not my fault that James tried to kill me and in return my family killed him. What did she want from me? My mind was going all over the place. I could hear the hush whispers of people around me. "Bella? Bella? Baby wake up. Please honey, for me? Bella, babe? Please come back to me." And on cue, my eyes fluttered open to see Emmett looking at me, worry filled his eyes. He pulled me against his chest and a breath taking hug, literally. "I was so worried about you, but I knew the news didn't shock you to death, I could still hear your heart beating." I smiled, only he knew how to take a serious situation and make me laugh.

"Emm…can't…breathe…" I gasped for air, he loosened the death grip on me, but never let go. "Okay, so let's try this again, _Victoria_ is coming back, why?" Alice eyed me, probably checking to see if I could handle the information without passing out again. "Alice, I promise, I can handle it. I'm a big girl; so just tell me." I soon as I said those words though, I wanted to take them back. I don't know if I could actually handle the truth. I nodded my head tell her and myself that I was definitely okay.

"Well I really don't know much, everything keeps changing. One minute they travel her and attack, next minute, they just attack Carlisle and Esme. But then it changes again to the werewolves and Charlie…" My mouth fell open, they couldn't and I wouldn't allow to hurt my family, including the werewolves. "…She made herself a nice little new born army."

"What?! Why?!" I was standing, trying to paste but Emmett held tightly to my waist, not allowing me to really move. A wave of calm washed over me. "Thanks Jazz." With that I could think a little bit more clearly.

"No problem, Bella." He winked at me, I smiled lovingly at him.

"What will happen?" I looked at Emmett and cupped my hand to his cheek, I just found love and I will be damned if _she_ tries to take me away from him.

"Bella?" Jazz looked at me. "Protectiveness? Really? Why? You're a human; you cannot protect us from a new born army." Emmett looked at me, a little confused.

"I don't want to lose you to _her_," I mumbled, too embarrassed to say it out loud. Emmett kissed my cheek softly.

"You'll never lose me babe, especially not to her." He tightened his grip around my waist.

"Aw…okay now that you two had you lovey-dovey, newlywed couple moment, back to the plan. We will head put in the morning, perfect, it will be cloudy enough. Bella should get a good night's sleep, sorry Emmett, it will be early. I will pack. Bella, well you eat something more sustainable. Emmett will get the car ready, Jazz, well babe, umm you keep everyone calm and help were there needs help. Okay, everyone got it?" Alice looked at Emmett who was staring at me. "Emmett, what are you doing?" Alice had her hands on her hips and was taping her foot impatiently.

"Huh? I dunno." I laughed. At least he could tell the truth and didn't try to lie his way out of this one.

"Well, then, I will explain it again, to everyone." She crossed her arms in front of her chest. I groaned, and try to walk out. "Oh where do you think you're going? Get back here and why don't we all just listen for once. Bella will make herself something to eat, sustainable and get some sleep. Emmett you will get the car ready and packed for the morning. That means as I hand you the suitcases, you neatly put them in the care. I will pack everyone's clothes. Jazz will help Emmett and I. Sorry Bella, you're on your own." She looked at Emmett questionably. "Got it Emmett?" Emmett straightened up, looked right at Alice, saluted her and said, "Yes ma'am." Alice gave him a punch in the arm. "Knock it off, you smart ass and get going." She turned and stomped off towards her and Jasper's room. Emmett snaked his hands back around my waist and pulled me close to his chest.

"Bella…" he leaned down and put his forehead against mine. "Oh, baby, why in the world did you think you were going to lose me because of Victoria?"

"Well, I don't really know. She will either me or you, so either way, I'm going to lose you." I hated telling him that, it's just going to cause him to worry even more about me. He closed his eyes and let out a breath.

"Bella, please, you're never going to lose me. Love lasts forever babe. And besides, she will never lay so much as her eyes on you before I rip them out of her head. So please, stop worrying, when we get back, Jake will jump in with the rest of the wolf pack and help us. I know he will. He's just as much as a friend to me as he is to you. So let's just take this one step at a time. You go eat, and when you are done, I will go upstairs with you and tuck you into bed. If you want, I will lay there with you until I get in trouble with Alice." I knew I loved this guy for a reason.

"Well how about until I fall asleep, then continue helping Alice, okay?" I had to compromise at some point with him. He shook his head.

"I'm going to pull the car out, so I can start to pack, okay?" I shook my head. He gave me a quick kiss on the forehead before walking to garage. I took a deep breath, and headed back to the kitchen. _Hmmm, what do I want to eat? _I kept thinking over and over again in my head. _Oh, yummy, pasta and sauce is the winner! _ I put the pot of water on and covered it, got the pasta out and the jar of Prego sauce out too. I put the sauce in a small sauce pan, covered and put it on low heat. I stood against the counter thinking of everything that could go wrong, until Alice's voice pulled me out of my thoughts and reminded me that not only was the water boiling but the sauce was too. I took off the lid of the water, salted it and through the pasta back in. I turned off the sauce; it was safe to say that it was done. Once the pasta was done, drained and I threw a little butter in it, I poured the sauce in and took a bowl full. I ate a little too fast and got the hiccups. "Bella?" Emmett startled me; he let out a small laugh. "Are you all done eating?"

"Oh, yeah. I just need to clean up and then I will head to bed."

"Don't worry about the dishes; I'll take care of them." He winked and laughed. "Come on," he picked me up bridal style. "Time for bed." I sighed and leaned in closer to his chest. He carried me all the way up the stairs and into the room. "Alice already packed our things, so she won't bother you." I laughed.

"Okay, well let me have my human moment, brush my teeth and change." I snuck into the bathroom, and changed into my sweats and an old t-shirt. I came out and Emmett had the blankets open and ready for me. I snuggled under the blankets, and right up against Emmett's chest. I felt him kissing my hair, "I love you, Bella." I looked up and gave him a quick kiss on the lips, I knew if I let it go any further, Alice would be in here saying 'that's not part of my plan', and to be frank that would be embarrassing. "I love you, too. Forever and always." I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

**A/N: Okay, you know you love me. So hit the button right below and leave me one of those amazing reviews. And by the way, starting this chapter, if you leave me a review, you get a teaser of the next chapter!! So go ahead, I know you want to…**

** One more thing, keep an eye out for our new story, **_**Please Don't Leave Me**_**, it will be a BellaxEdward (I know our first one!) coming soon, hopefully very soon!! **


	3. Authors note! IMPORTANT!

_**A/N:**_ I'm so sorry! I hate authors notes myself…really important, really quick. The following stories are officially on HIAUTUS until further notice. We have two stories that we need to finish, plus we have an outside project that we have been working on and that has taken a good portion of our lives up.

**The Best is Yet to Come**

**The Dance**

**Wish You Were Here**

The following story (ies) could be possibly up for adoption:

**Wish You Were Here**

**The Best is Yet to Come**

If you are interested please either review and leave your name, or PM us. It's just a possibility, but if you want it, it will be first come first served! We are again, very sorry!


End file.
